


Centrifugal Starship 4000

by DV8tion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 is named Nines, 900800 Matsuri, Brothers AU, Carnival, Carnival Rides, Fair Food, Fun fair, Gen, Human AU, RK2500 - Freeform, RK869 - Freeform, carnival food, collin will always be the meme king, stuffed animals, summertime, vomit alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DV8tion/pseuds/DV8tion
Summary: Connor, Nines, and Collin take a trip to the Fair for rides, games and food!





	Centrifugal Starship 4000

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 900800祭 2019!

"This place is packed!!" Connor said as he looked out the car window. Nines had the car at a slow crawl, attempting to find some parking. Collin looked out the window on his side. He was people watching as fair attendees were walking with large stuffed animals and various foods on sticks.

While Connor was still helping Nines find a parking spot, Collin began to repeatedly slap at Connor's arm.

"Connor check out that giant cotton candy!!" A child walking by had a cotton candy that was three times the size of the child's head.

"Why are you hitting me?!" Connor turned and threatened Collin with a possible slap then noticed what Collin mentioned. His sweet tooth ached, "Cotton candy…" Connor's small trance was broken by Nines finally parking somewhere.

"Let's get going on our fair adventure." Nines clapped his hands together and exited the car, the twins following suit.

The smell of fresh funnel cakes filled the air, the screams of fair-goers on rides blended in with the sound of game booth attendants yelling at attendees to take their chance at carnival games. 

Collin took in a huge sniff and sighed, "That funnel cake smells amazing." The triplets headed towards the ticket booth and looked at the different ways of admission.

Nines looked up at the board with the various prices for tickets and wristbands for unlimited rides. They were stuck behind what seemed like miles of attendees at the booth.

Nines mumbled to himself, gesturing a bit to the board, "If we get that amount of tickets then we’re better off getting the other deal then…"

He leaned over to Connor without taking his eyes off the board, "How much are we looking to spend today on both rides and food?"

After no response from Connor, Nines looked up only to notice Collin running back from the front of the ticket booth with three green wristbands in his hand.

"How did you already get those?" Nines asked as he was handed a wristband from Collin.

Connor took a wristband and began to put it on, "He cut the line of course. Must have sweet talked someone into letting him do so."

Nines was going to scold Connor as to why he didn't stop his brother but this day was meant for fun. 

Collin laughed as he was putting on his wristband, "You bet I did. That's how I always get away with it." 

Connor looked around at the various rides, "Which ones our first pick?" He knew all of them were fearless, especially Nines when it came to rides.

Their first choice was the Orbiter. Each dangling arm from the center of the ride contained three cars in which the boys decide to sit by themselves in each one. The ride started out slow with a gentle spin above leveled ground, gradually turning to a slight angle as it rose up and into the air.

Collin pointed to Connor as they were spinning in the air, yelling over at him. “They have that garbage can at the exit in case you throw up!” 

His brother shook his head and rolled his eyes, continuing to woo as the ride made multiple revolutions while suspended in the air.

As they exited they all attempted to fix their hair but it did nothing to fix it. Connor eyeballed the trash can but felt no need for vomiting. 

“In your face Collin, I didn’t throw up. We’re only just getting started.” He smirked and they debated on their next ride. 

Very similar to Orbiter they chose Techno Power. Instead of little cars they sat in, passengers were sat up straight and secured over the shoulder bars. One of the boys had to sit with a stranger due to the balance of passengers riding the ride. Nines tapped his feet in anticipation, noticing that they were still touching the surface while the ride was being loaded up. 

The sound of loud electronic dance music blended in with the passengers screaming as the ride picked up, shortly after being raised into the air.

Connor and Collin danced in their seats while airborne on the ride. Nines laughed as his brothers were being dorks in their seats as he felt that adrenaline rush in his gut.

After exiting the ride, Nines had a small coughing fit. Connor looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Nines, are you going to be sick?”

The taller brother waved his hand, “No, my throat is dry from all that yelling on the rides.” 

Collin nodded his head, “Then this is a good time to get some food and drinks. Plus, I heard about this place having a deep fried italian beef sandwich! How insane is that?” 

Nines looked over at his brother in disgust at the food choice Collin was going to make.

Before they walked over to one of the booths with refreshments, Collin stopped Connor and Nines.

“Wait, before we get food. Let’s go on the Gravitron.” He pointed to a flat UFO shaped ride with it’s lights turned on. 

The three of them loaded up onto the enclosed ride, standing upright against the walls. These walls had the ability to roll up and down once the ride reached top speed. No lift bars or seatbelts on this one, just pure centrifugal force holding passengers against the walls. 

“Hey guys check this out.” As the ride spun at its top speed, Connor decided to flip himself sideways against the empty panels beside him. The other brothers laughed at him and Collin tried doing the same, only he flipped completely upside down.

“This is much more of a trip upside down!” Instead of trying to make any crazy moves on the ride, Nines’ wall panel slid upwards. Due to his height, his head bumped the ceiling of the ride.

His older brothers turned back upright so they wouldn’t get hurt at the end of the ride, only to notice Nines rubbing the top of his head.

“Did you hit your head, Nines? Are you okay?” Connor asked. 

His younger brother nodded then coughed, “I need something to drink now.” Nines said with a dry throat. 

Collin fist pumped, “Now I can finally try some of these crazy fair foods.”

The triplets waited in line at one of the refreshment booths nearby. 

“Deep fried butter?! That’s disgusting!" Collin paused. "but I am also intrigued.” Collin continued as he noticed the sign on the window.

When it was his turn to order, he got himself a large lemonade, the deep fried butter and the deep fried italian beef. 

Nines ordered water and lemonade for himself and Connor alongside one of those giant cotton candy’s that Connor saw on the way in.

Connor took the cotton candy and observed it, "This looked much bigger from far away." He frowned in disappointment then began to consume it. 

Nines took a large sip of his lemonade, taking a small pinch of the cotton candy cloud. "Tastes like any other cotton candy too." He said, also in disappointment.

Collin sat at a nearby picnic table and was joined shortly by his brothers. "We should all try a piece of the deep fried butter bits." He holds out the small paper food tray. 

Connor and Nines take a piece each, "This is going to be gross." Connor said as they all ate their fried pieces. 

All three of them made a face of disgust. They all immediately picked up their drinks and took a large sip.

"I wish I never purchased that. It was like drinking liquid butter with a small piece of dough." Collin pushed the little tray away, still sporting a disgusted face. He scooted the deep fried italian beef in front of it and held it in his hands.

Collin pointed it at Nines, "Would you like the first bite?" Nines waved his hand to deny Collin's offer. Collin turned the deep fried sandwich to Connor, offering it.

Connor takes a bite of the sandwich and starts to fan his mouth from the heat, “You could have warned me first!” He complained. 

Collin blew at the portion of the sandwich and took a bite, speaking with his mouth full. “What? Did you think the thing was going to be cold? This baby literally just come out of the fryer.” He offers the sandwich once more to Nines. 

The younger brother stares at the steaming sandwich and reluctantly goes in to take a bite. 

Connor becomes confused as to why the sandwich didn’t burn Nines’ mouth as it did his. A thumbs up of approval was given to Collin once Nines consumed the food in his mouth. 

Shortly after Collin finished up his fried sandwich, the trio walked along the lane of carnival games. They all knew that carnival games were usually a scam due to the supply of prizes and the amount of money it costs per play.

Although, some games were all a game of skill. The first game they wanted to play was the well known ladder game. A ladder that is supported by a pivot pulley that could flip over any carnival goer trying to climb it.

Nines approaches the person manning the ladder area, handing off his money. His goal was to reach the end and ring the bell. 

People watched as he climbed onto the first rungs. Nines was barely wobbling on them. The peanut gallery gossipped among themselves on whether or not he was going to ring that bell. 

Halfway up the ladder, Nines’ foot missed the rung which caused him to slip a little. The ladder managed to flip over but Nines was still attached to it. He smirked to himself, continuing up the ladder and smacking the big red button at the end. Collin and Connor applauded from the sidelines, discussing which prize Nines should pick out.

The attendant hands Nines one of the generic, strange looking stuffed animals from the wall behind them. He looked down at it and back up at the attendant. 

“No. Give me that one.” Nines pointed up at the slightly larger stuffed animal, specifically a lamb or sheep of some sort.

The attendant stared at Nines, annoyed and confused as to why such a large man demanded a different prize. After a short staring contest, the attendant gave up against Nines’ devilish grey eyes and handed him the fuzzy plush. He took the plush and nodded at the attendant, wishing them a good evening.

“Nicely done, Nines! You had those people watching you on their toes. They didn’t know whether or not you were going to make it to the end or not. I was ready to have people take bets on you.” Collin said as they began their way again down the strip of carnival games.

Nines looked over at Collin and cocked an eyebrow, followed by a chuckle. “I would prefer you to not involve me in your illegal activities.” He said as he looked at Connor who had not stopped feeling the stuffed animal since Nines recieved it. Nines hands it over to his brother, “You can hold it since you can’t stop touching it.”

Before Nines could hand over the plush, Collin pointed at another game to play. The high striker. 

Three flat towers, a tall one, a medium one and a small one all sat with a bell at the top for players to hit. All with the use of a mallet to hit a lever with a puck to hit the said bell. This time, Collin wanted to play. He chose the tallest tower as his target.

“That is a pretty tall tower to get that little puck up there.” Nines said as he looked up at it. He doubted his brother’s strength. And just as he thought, the puck only made it ¼ of the way. The key to this game was technique. 

Before Collin moved in for his 2nd swing, Nines butted in to give his brother a tip. “Act as if you’re a lumberjack splitting wood. You want the mallet to be dead center and straight as possible. Otherwise, you will lose momentum.” He patted Collin’s shoulder for good luck and stepped back. 

Collin sucked in a deep breath and positioned himself as a lumberjack would. He let out a small battle cry and swung the mallet. Everyone watched as the puck flew farther up the tower but not hitting the bell. “Shit! I was so close!” Collin exclaimed in frustration.

“If anything, you’ll get a squeaky hammer as a prize if you miss this one!” Connor teased from behind Collin. Shortly after Connor teased him, the bell dinged. “I spoke too soon.” Connor said to Nines as the two of them went to meet with the winner.

Collin meets up with his brothers, his arms wrapped around a nearly life sized llama plush. “Check it out! It’s a purple llama! I was afraid I was going to end up with something dumb like a sticky hand or a kazoo.” He boops Nines in the arm repeatedly with the snout of his llama plush.

The sun was setting and the carnival’s lights illuminated the various tents and rides. The trio was met by the Ring of Fire’s rainbow lights as they passed by. Just a simple O ring shaped ride with having riders be able to go forwards, backwards and in a complete loop.

“Let’s ride that one!” Connor pointed at it and ran over with Collin. Nines was left behind with the plushes.

“I’ll wait here for you two. Someones got to babysit these.” Nines said to his brothers as he stood near the fence with the llama and the lamb. His brothers looked at each other and shrugged as they boarded the ride. 

As the ride began, the long cart sat in the curve of the circle; it’s movements slowly moving forwards and back. Soon, the ride picked up speed and took riders almost into a complete 360.

Nines looked up when the ride made a full 360, seeing something fall from the top when the riders were upside down. He raised an eyebrow, concerned on if it was someone's belongings or a part of the ride that fell off. Turns out that it was Collin’s belongings that fell out.

When the ride ended, Collin scurried over to where his items might have fallen. Himself, Connor and the attendant looked around the ride to find his lost items. 

Connor came back with the initial wallet itself, his cards still intact. The attendant approached Collin with a stack of condoms that fell out. Embarassed, Collin took them from the attendant and quickly scampered away with Connor and Nines.

Their next ride of choice was the Tornado. Each cab sat four riders with riders being able to spin the cab however they would like to ride. The attendant at the Tornado was nice enough to babysit the boys’ prizes while the three of them rode the ride. 

The cabs raised 7 feet off the ground at a slight angle. The brothers got a cab to themselves, allowing them to control the amount of spin theirs got to go. The three of them felt like theirs spun the fastest as the ride went. They laughed and tried to see who could spin the wheel in the middle the hardest to make it spin the most.

The three of them left the ride with their hair tousled from the spinning and wind. Nines retrieved their prizes from the attendant, thanking them when he was suddenly startled by the shriek of a child nearby. 

Nines looked in the general direction of the noise and spotted Collin hunched over a child whom he managed to vomit on. 

Connor hurried to take some napkins out of his pocket from earlier to wipe up Collin’s mouth while the child wailed for its parent. Nines jogged over to catch up with his brothers and quickly tried to flee the scene before the vomit child’s parent could hunt them down.

“I wasn’t expecting you to throw up on that ride.” Nines said as he returned to Collin and Connor with water bottles from a nearby food tent. “Rinse your mouth, Collin. You’re lucky you didn’t get any on your shirt.”

“That poor child. Their carnival trip is now cut short because there's throw up in their hair from you.” Connor said, feeling empathy for the child.

Collin took a swig of water, swished it around his mouth and spat. “I wouldn’t have thrown up on them had they not been in my way.” He repeated the action with the water, then drank the rest of the bottle. 

Both connor and Nines rolled their eyes at Collin. “While you rest, Connor and I will ride another ride. Will you be alright?” Nines asked, getting up and placing the plushes on either side of Collin. His brother waved them away, indicating that he was going to be perfectly fine.

The pair approached Himalaya. It was almost like an adult Merry-go-round. It went in a circle, forwards, backwards over small hills and rather quickly. The art on the ride included snowboarders and skiers hence the name after the mountains. With the time being night time, the ride was lit up with all colored lights and repetitive strobe lights with loud booming music playing.

Connor danced in his seat excitedly as it began, “Everything looks so much better at night! This ride seems kind of lame without all the extra lighting during the daytime.” Nines nodded, looking at the art that surrounded the ride.

If it had to do with snow or mountains, it was probably on the walls. Everyone on the ride had their hands up as the horn went off and the ride began to go backwards, the screams and “woo’s” only becoming louder. 

Nines and Connor exited the ride, rubbing their eyes. “Nines, those strobe lights did a doozy on my eyes.” Connor blinks a couple of times but could still see flashes of the strobe lights. He waves at what he thinks is Collin. “How do you feel?”

Collin laughed at his brothers, “Are you guys blind now? It’s like a nightclub on that ride.” He stretches his arms, “Let’s go see if we can win more stuff.”

They all agreed and continued on their way in the fair. Connor stopped at the booth with the three milk bottles stacked on each other. It may have looked easy but it was one of the many games that was rigged. The bottom bottles were usually weighted compared to just the top bottle. 

With all three tries, Connor knocked the bottles over in each one. His prize of choice was a floppy eared tri colored dog that was an appropriate size. Across the way, Collin played the Balloon Darts. Or at least they thought he was.

Collin threw a dart only for it to bounce off a balloon on the wall. He looked at the dart he was holding and felt the tip. “Dull...” he murmured. Collin put it on his finger as it was supposed to balance itself, but instead falling on the ground. “Unbalanced...” he said and threw one of the darts at one of the balloons, watching the dart bounce again.

“You rigged the game! You rigged the fucking game!” Collin yelled. He held up the dart to the attendant, “Do you see this?! THAT is a dull tipped dart. That won’t pop these measly balloons that aren’t even filled right!” Collin points to a balloon on the wall that was properly inflated and a sad underinflated balloon. “A proper balloon is perky just like that one-”

Connor and Nines could hear Collin yelling over the commotion of the fair. They quickly grabbed their brother and pulled him away before his argument and accusations could escalate any further.

“Collin, that person just works here. They’re not always in charge of how these games are set up and rigged to be.” Connor says as they walked away from the games.

“Yeah but-” Collin was about to go on about some other complaints when his cheek was poked by something warm and crunchy. He turned and Nines was holding a footlong corndog that had a potato spiraled around it.

“Eat.” Nines demanded as he handed Collin the corn dog. 

Collin’s eyes lit up at the corndog, taking a bite into it and getting potato chip on himself. “And the hot dog is cheddar filled?!” He points to the corn dog, “This is magical. Want a bite?” Collin points the corndog at Connor’s mouth only to be rejected.

Nines hands over a paper boat tray with red dough balls coated in confectioners sugar. “You like to eat strange fair items. I saw deep fried Kool-aid and was confused as to how they fry that so I purchased it for you.”

Collin took the paper boat and placed his finished corndog stick on the side of it. “Ah, it’s still hot..” He said as he opened up one of the red orbs.

“Do you guys want to ride the Zipper?” Nines asked as they loitered on the fairgrounds. The Zipper was one of his favorite rides. 

With the boys being a trio, one of them had to ride on their own. Collin and Connor made faces of discomfort for a second then brushed it off. The Zipper was a ride that held you in a pod like a seed, tossing you in all sorts of directions while the ride went in all directions.

“We’ll ride it. But you’re sitting by yourself!” Collin said to Nines as he popped the half of the fried dough in his mouth. “This is weird but a good weird. I wouldn’t purchase this again, however.”

“You can always ask if you can bring Collin’s purple llama with you as a 2nd passenger.” Connor shrugged. “Or you can take my puppy plush! It’ll keep you company!” He joked as he held it up to Nines’ face.

The younger brother patted the plush’s head and pushed it away.“That’s alright, Connor. I think I’ll be fine.” Nines smiled at him.

The three of them waited in line while the Zipper was going. All of them forgot how crazy the ride is. Some of the pods spun faster than others. All of the pods swung back and forth whenever the ride paused for a moment before the whole mechanism turned over again.

Collin and Connor where stuffed in a pod together, the caged being locked by the attendant. Nines was lucky he didn’t have one of his brothers, it already felt tight with just him in the pod alone.

“I feel like I’m going to regret this.” Connor said nervously to Collin.

“Why? Are you going to throw up?” Collin laughed as the ride started.

“Maybe. Or I might get uncomfortably dizzy.” Connor said.

In the end, it wasn’t Connor who was going to regret it.

Shortly after getting out of the pod, Collin leaned against the fence while holding his abdomen.

“Are you alright, Collin?” Connor asked.

On the opposite side of Collin on the fence was a child waiting for their sibling and parent to get off the Zipper. 

Before Connor got an answer from Collin, his brother was already vomiting again on the child opposite of him. The pair scurried away again, leaving Nines in the dust once more.

The three of them sat at a picnic table near the other side of the fair. “Collin. You could have just said no to the food I got you. Or you could have said no to riding the zipper.” Nines said as he held all the plushes in his arms.

Collin takes a deep breath, “Yes but you know me well enough that those are two things I wouldn’t say no to. Well, I almost said no to the zipper but every ride is different which means every zipper is different from other carnivals!” 

Connor puts up a finger, “No more rides for you. I don’t want you to vomit on anymore children." He said with concern.

Collin shrugged, “Fair enough. Rides are more your thing anyway, Connor.” 

Connor smiled, “Then since it’s just Nines and I, we’re going to go ride the Slingshot!”

The three of them walked to the other side of the fair where the Slingshot ride was. They could hear screams in the distance from other riders being launched into the sky.

“And you can still see the stars. It’s probably beautiful up there.” Connor said as he looked at the capsule coming down.

Collin stands off to the side near the fence, “Don’t people pass out on this ride? That must really suck.” He notices there's a small screen near the attendant’s area where you can see the point of view of the riders. “I get to see your reactions when you guys get launched up there!” Collin said excitedly. 

As Nines and Connor reached the front of the line, Collin left to grab a water for himself as he noticed he didn’t get to rinse his post-vomit mouth. When he returned, Nines and Connor were strapped in and tilted at 90 degrees to face the sky.

"Are you guys nervous?" Collin yells over to them.

Connor answers no while Nines answers yes.

Connor turned to Nines, "What? Nothing ever frightens you Nines." 

Nines sighed heavily, "Yes. But I'm not sure why this-" 

A bloodcurdling banshee-like scream pierces the air as the capsule for the Slingshot launches into the air.

Nines keeps screeching until they reach the stopping point into the sky.

"H-holy shit.." he tries to catch his breath.

Connor was still laughing from the initial ride into the sky and from the unbecoming noise that came from Nines. "I would have NEVER expected you to scream like that."

Nines looks up at the sky, trying to forget that anyone heard him scream like that. "The stars are really pretty." He tries to change the subject.

Connor agreed, "They really are. I wish Collin was able to come up here with us to see them."

Meanwhile on Earth, Collin spilled his water on himself as the launch happened. Nines' scream caught him off guard and he fell into a laughing fit. "Nines oh my god." He had to lean against the fence to stable himself because he was laughing so hard.

When his brothers descended, Collin was wiping tears from his eyes from the laughter "Nines oh my god!"

Nines was blushing as he stepped out of the exit to meet with Collin, Connor following behind him. 

The younger brother looked Collin in the eye, "I don't want to talk about it." He grabbed his stuffed lamb and began to slowly walk away, embarrassed.

Connor picks up his puppy plush and the purple llama, looking over at Collin. "Let's go home. We've had enough for today."

Collin nodded and the two followed after Nines back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect fic to end the summer. I actually began this at the beginning of the summer until I went to Japan for vacation. Strangely enough, I attended a 祭 (Matsuri) myself! I cant help myself but to make 60 such a meme and that he plays minecraft and fortnite (hence the purple llama plush he won.) Connor's plush is implied as sumo and of course we all know that he likes dogs. Some of the fairs in the US keep getting more and more experimental with their fair food. The Wisconsin State fair featured the "Italian Stallion" which is their deep fried italian beef sandwich. Lowkey, I would try this. I'm a sucker for things like that. Deep fried Kool-Aid isn't that impressive though lol. This fic is also a little out of character for me since I mostly write NSFW but this was an AU that I've been talking about with my discord friends for so long I just need to write it out. 
> 
> I did I a lot of research for this. I struggled at describing the carnival rides because not everyone around the world has the same name for the fair rides or even has the fair ride available. The hints and descriptions for the games I researched too. I don't know if they're guaranteed to work but you can try to do them at the next fair you go to!
> 
> I appreciate all the comments and all the kudos that keep coming in everyday! It's so nice knowing someone is always reading your fics! Please check out the collab fic named "Aphrodite" for some saucy RK869 content. We also have a RK869 discord server and a tumblr!


End file.
